


the first tryst

by merriell



Series: Antarlina (i) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: Jakarta Selatan, 2010.Setelah memenangkan pertandingan basket di gawang lawan, Kinan Mahardhika kehausan.





	the first tryst

**JAKARTA SELATAN, 2010**

**KINAN**

  

Siang itu dipenuhi peluh, bunyi bola basket yang beradu dengan lapangan, dan dengungan mantra anti-sihir yang dipasang ketat di tiap pinggir arena. Jejak wangi pemantranya yang berbau seperti campuran antara kenanga dan kayu cendana melewati hidung Kinan Mahardika tiap kali salah satu pemain dari tim lawan dengan agresif memojokkannya ke pinggir lapangan, mengingatkannya kepada siang hari yang tenang di Ubud yang ia rindukan.

Sosok jangkung pemuda yang rambut hitamnya terikat itu merunduk, bermanuver untuk melewati tubuh-tubuh penuh peluh di sekelilingnya sebelum memasukkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring, dua detik sebelum peluit berbunyi.

_PRIT!_

Ia terengah pelan seraya menegakkan badan. Matanya menyapu ke sekeliling: deretan suporter tim lawan yang jelas lebih ramai daripada tim sekolahnya tampak berteriak kecewa menyadari skor tim Kinan yang jelas menang dibandingkan dengan tim mereka, anggota timnya yang mulai berkerumun di sekelilingnya, menyodorkan sorakan penuh kemenangan dan rangkulan yang ramah untuk Kinan yang hanya tertawa renyah.

“ _Christ_ , gue senang sekali pihak panitia _mutusin_ untuk turun tangan mantrai sekeliling! Lo lihat mereka, udah kaya mau nelan kita semua,” ujar Theodore setelah sorak-sorai perayaan menipis. Theo, putra Flores yang, walaupun sering kabur dari latihan untuk berubah dari posisi _center_ ke _baritone_ di paduan suara, merupakan salah satu pemain terbaik tim mereka. “ _I fucking told y’all that the winner’s prize’s making the competition is a bit excessive…_ ”

Kinan menggeleng mendengar kata-kata itu. “Ya sudahlah. Ini resiko kita, namanya juga _ini_ kandang mereka.”

“Hadiah 10 juta untuk _budget_ tim _is not nothing_.”

“Buat dia itu sih bukan apa-apa,” celetuk sebuah suara rendah di belakang mereka ringan.

Kinan menoleh dan memamerkan cengirannya seketika melihat sahabat dekatnya mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun suporter tim mereka dibilang sedikit, sedaritadi sorakan dari teman-teman mereka yang ikut tak kalah dari tim lawan yang kuantitasnya lebih banyak. Girindra Wardhana, si pemuda Semarang berambut cepak, merangkulnya sejenak sebelum membalas cengirannya. Walau udara di sekeliling mereka pengap, Giri tampak masih mengenakan jaket denimnya yang agak robek di beberapa tempat.

“Uang itu nggak pernah ‘bukan apa-apa’,” balas Kinan.

“ _Yeah, right_.”

“Antariksa nggak datang?” Theo bertanya dari samping Kinan.

“Anta? Nggak, dia ada bimbel hari ini. Omong-omong, lo dicariin Anna, tuh. Udah _sange_ kayanya liat lo keringatan…” celetuk Giri. Ia menunjuk ke belakang dimana seorang gadis berambut panjang tampak melambai dari kejauhan. Theo segera meninggalkan mereka untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, meninggalkan Kinan dan Giri sendirian di pinggir lapangan. Giri tampak memperhatikan Theo sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Kinan. “Ga capek lo, Nan?”

“Mm?”

“Besok ada kegiatan OSIS juga ‘kan?”

“Udah biasa,” Kinan mengangkat bahu dismisif.

“Nanti tumbang lagi kaya waktu itu.”

“Gir,” ia menyela. “Lo ada minum ngga?”

“Ada tapi Coca Cola…”

“Hh. _Pass_.”

“Gue cariin, deh,” Giri, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung beranjak.

Kinan, kini tinggal sendiri, melihat sekeliling. Beberapa pasang mata menuju ke arahnya, terasa seperti meraba sekujur tubuhnya, memerhatikan. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Sudah terbiasa dengan atensi seperti itu. Beberapa pandangan terasa tajam, mungkin marah harus kehilangan hadiah uang yang cukup besar. Dicarinya tempat untuk duduk berteduh, mungkin menutup mata sejenak seraya ia menghindari mata-mata yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ditemukannya sebuah area duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang tampak sepi orang. Ia baru akan duduk dan membetulkan kuncirannya yang diikat pendek ketika menyadari seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Seragamnya menandakan kalau ia berasal dari ‘kandang’ ini. Kinan baru akan mencari tempat lain ketika pemuda itu berdeham, menarik perhatiannya.

“Kinan Raka Mahardika?”

Langkahnya berhenti, satu alisnya naik. Tidak sering ia mendengar nama tengahnya disebut orang, apalagi yang tidak dikenalnya. “Ya…?” ia menjawab, kali ini memerhatikan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mereka terlihat berada di jangkauan umur yang sama. Rambut pemuda ini dicukur rapi sesuai aturan, kontras dengan gondrong rambut Kinan yang diperbolehkan karena prestasinya di sekolah. Ada botol air mineral plastik di tangan pemuda itu, masih meneteskan air ke tanah saking dinginnya.

“Haus, ‘kan?” Pemuda itu melempar botol air itu ke arahnya. Walaupun terkejut, Kinan berhasil menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Dingin langsung menjalar di telapaknya, membuatnya makin haus. Kinan menyipitkan mata ke arah botol itu.

Ia baru akan berterima kasih ketika menyadari pemuda itu sudah berbalik badan dan beranjak pergi. “Hei! Tunggu!” Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh ke belakang.  “Terima kasih.”

“ _Look, it’s not a big deal_.”

“Lo tahu gue haus,” Kinan berujar pelan. “Jangan bilang lo salah satu dari keluarga pembaca pikiran…”

“Nggak. _I just know things. You mind_? Gue harus balik ke kelas,” jawab si pemuda datar. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang; Kinan menyadari kalau pemuda itu salah satu orang ditempat ini yang benar-benar memiliki keturunan Timur Tengah yang kental, seakan keluarganya telah menghabiskan sebongkah hidup mereka antar-menikah.

“Nama lo siapa?”

“Untuk apa?”

“Kalau misalnya ketemu lagi—“

“Moreno,” jawabnya singkat.

“Moreno,” dicecapnya nama itu di lidahnya. Nama itu membuat si pemuda terdengar berasal dari negeri tuan rumah fesyen _avant-garde_ dan bukannya negeri matahari terik. “Salam kenal, Moreno.”

Dengusan samar terdengar dari sosok itu sebelum ia enyah, menghilang di balik kerumunan bisikan siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Kinan ditinggalkan sendiri dengan botol air di tangannya yang masih berembun. Tak ada catatan maupun pujian. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah nama yang masih berasa dingin di lidahnya.

“Nan?”

Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Giri telah kembali. Ia membawa botol minum yang bermerek sama dengan yang digenggam Kinan. “Oh, makasih,” ujar Kinan, lebih tentang kesopanan daripada rasa terima kasih. Masih terpintas di benaknya sepasang mata yang irisnya gelap di bawah rindang pohon itu.

“Dapat minum darimana?” Giri mengedik kepada botol minum yang ada di tangannya. “Jadi yang gue bawa udah ga dibutuhin ya?”

“Pegangin dulu lah. Gue minum nanti. Tadi ada anak sini yang ngasih gue minum.”

“Cantik?”

Kinan tersenyum ke arah dedaunan di atasnya. “Menarik,” jawabnya singkat. Sepasang mata hitam itu dirasa miliknya, bukan milik orang lain—tak perduli betapa perdulinya Kinan kepada sohibnya yang berambut cepak ini. “Duh, gue pengen mandi. Lengket banget badan gue.”


End file.
